


I've had a perfectly wonderful evening. But this wasn't it.

by Havokftw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Blind Date, Dating, First Dates, First Meetings, Hook-Up, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: Seungkwan sets Jihoon up on a Blind date.Jihoon needs rescuing.





	I've had a perfectly wonderful evening. But this wasn't it.

Jihoon knows damn well that the definition of madness is doing the same thing over and over, and expecting different results. Though for some reason he still lets Boo Seungkwan orchestrate his love life and set him up on some seriously awful dates.

The thing is, Jihoon hates dating. He especially hates  _blind_  dating.

He tends to gravitate either towards tidy one-night stands or intricately involved relationships in which curtains are purchased and in-laws are visited on a regular basis and anniversaries are carefully observed.

Who actually dates anymore? 

But he’d relented after Seungkwan promised to stick to the carefully thought out list of ‘likes’ and ‘dislikes’ Jihoon had provided.

Which Seungkwan obviously _hasn’t_ been doing, if the last few dates are anything to go by.

Maybe he’s being ungrateful here, because it’s nice to have a friend _that_ supporting. But Jihoon’s beginning to think Seungkwan arranges these dates by handing out cards with Jihoon’s face on them to men loitering at bus stops or unsuspecting people in the street or something.

That would be the only explanation for why he’s ended up on five dates with men he had absolutely _nothing_ in common with. _And_ that one middle aged bus driver.

He’s almost certain one of his previous dates was Seungkwan’s mailman.

This current date also _sucked_. And the guy – Baekhyun _Something_ – (oh, it’s particularly bad when you can’t be bothered to remember their full name)—had not stopped talking about himself since he arrived.  

Jihoon accepts that the guy is attractive enough—he can’t exactly fault Seungkwan for that—but he’s so unutterably boring it hardly matters. It doesn’t help that Baekhyun dresses like a supply teacher, has got a voice as bland as porridge and lists _bird watching_ as one of his hobbies, so when he discusses it in excruciating detail Jihoon is sorely tempted to impale a breadstick into his own eye to liven things up.

Their waiter—a chipper young guy named Soonyoung - returns to take their order and Jihoon catches his eye as Baekhyun looks over the menu one last time. Soonyoung quirks an eyebrow and Jihoon takes the opportunity to mouth ‘help me’ with as much silent desperation and eyeballing as he can manage.

Soonyoung looks between them, assessing, before nodding once with all the solemnity this situation deserves.

Jihoon relaxes a little and hopes Soonyoung can come up with a believable excuse to set him free of this torture.

Baekhyun finally places his order—a fucking salad and bottled water, which makes Jihoon wince since he’s just ordered a steak with all the fixings. Soonyoung takes their menus and walks away without another word, patting Jihoon on the shoulder as he passes.

Jihoon suffers through ten more minutes of unbearable conversation before his wandering attention catches sight of a broad-shouldered man that has just entered the restaurant. He watches as the guy brushes snowflakes out of his slicked back hair and unwinds the scarf from his neck, folding it neatly and holding it casually at his side.

Jihoon thinks it's a damn shame he's standing all the way over there and not sitting over here, across the table from Jihoon, cause _fuck-_ is he hot.

* * *

 

Soonyoung looks up from the service stand and a Cheshire grin grows over his face. He’s pulling double duty tonight, manning the service stand with another waiter in between waiting tables, and he’s already stretched a bit thin.

And then that poor guy at table four had all but gotten on his knees and begged him to spirit him away from his misery and Soonyoung’s night suddenly got that much more interesting.

The guest had flinched –  _actually flinched_  – when his date had ordered a salad, as though by doing so he had confirmed every horrifying assumption he had made about the man. It took all Soonyoung had not to laugh aloud.

Soonyoung _had_ been considering faking a phone call for him, but he doesn’t know his name. So he slouches against the service stand and ponders until a gust of cold air heralds the arrival of another guest and all of his prayers are answered in the form of a handsome, broad-shouldered man with doe eyes and a polite smile on his face.

Handsome opens his mouth, but Soonyoung interrupts before he can speak.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Handsome looks startled, mouth popping open slightly in surprise. “Excuse me?”

Soonyoung leans forward over the podium. “Are you seeing anyone? Are you in a relationship? Because if you are, I’ll let you continue your evening in peace. And if you aren’t, I’ve got a _proposition_ for you.”

Handsome raises an eyebrow, Soonyoung can see calculations going on behind his eyes.

Soonyoung’s grin only gets bigger. “You’ll be stopping someone from horrific torture _and_ you'll get a free meal out of it, if that makes a difference.” He adds with a wink.

Handsome tsks and turns his expression disapproving. “Emotional blackmail and bribery aside, should you be hitting on customers while you’re working?”

“What? Oh—oh no.” Soonyoung flails, suddenly realising how amazingly bad that all sounds. “I’m not hitting on you. I just needed your help with another customer.”

The man shakes his head slowly, obviously confused. “I just came to pick up some food I ordered....What the hell is going on?”

Soonyoung moves to stand in front of him, surreptitiously jerking his head towards the back of the restaurant. “Look over my left shoulder. Do you see the table near the back with the dimpled, blonde haired cutie who looks like he would rather be attending his own funeral than keep talking to his date?”

Handsome’s eyes flick over his shoulder and back to his face. “Yeah, I do. He _is_ cute.”

“Great. I need you to act like you know him and fake an emergency or something, get him away from his date.” Soonyoung continues.

“Uhm.” Handsome gets that startled deer look in his eyes again. Oh yeah. This is gonna be good.

“Please?" Soonyoung wheedles. "He begged me to find a way to get him out of here, but I don't know his name to fake a call. I can’t think of anything else. He’s miserable. It will take five minutes at most, and whatever you’ve ordered is on the house. What do you say?”

Handsome looks back at the table and smiles, lifting his hand a bit in a tentative wave.

Soonyoung turns in time to see Dimples duck his head in embarrassment. His date brightens considerably at that, obviously having thought he brought out that reaction. Soonyoung almost feels sorry for him.

Turning back around to the man’s saviour, Soonyoung arches an eyebrow. “I’m sure if things play out right, he’ll find a way to repay you as well.” He smirks.

Handsome’s face grows very determined and he nods.

“Alright, sure. Why not.” He cocks his head to the side, considering. “You said you don’t know his name?”

Soonyoung shakes his head. “I’m sorry, no.”

The guy accepts that with a shrug. “Doesn’t matter. I can work with that.”

And with that he steps away, manoeuvring through the narrow spaces between tables with the ease of long familiarity.

Soonyoung crosses his arms, leans back against the podium and settles in to observe.

* * *

 

Tonight has taken a turn for the interesting. _Weird_ and interesting.

Seungcheol _had_ planned on picking up his food and barricading himself in his house with Netflix and some whisky, but this could be fun too.

The poor guy he is rescuing does look utterly miserable, after all. _And_ cute to boot.

Seungcheol reminds himself he’s here to help—and _only_ to help.

No matter how cute 'Cutie' is, he probably just wants the night to end. Not to have _two_ guys hitting on him.

So Seungcheol sets aside his own burgeoning interest, takes one steadying breath before stepping up to the table.

The two men look up in tandem. The blonde haired, dimpled one he is supposed to be saving squints at him, confused—then gets a hopeful gleam in his eye. The boring one just looks irritated at the interruption.

“Can we help you?” asks Boring, with the polite disinterest of a stranger.

Seungcheol notes with pleasure that Cutie crinkles his nose in distaste at the ‘we’.

Seungcheol turns to face him, angling his body away from Boring in a clear dismissal. “I can’t believe it’s you. After all this time. I never thought I’d see you again.”

Cutie’s eyes widen and he jumps out of his seat, throwing himself at Seungcheol. “Minhyuk!” he exclaims.

Well. This isn’t what Seungcheol was planning on, but he certainly isn’t going to complain. He can totally be Minhyuk for a few minutes. Then the guy turns his head and whispers in his ear, “My name is Jihoon _.”_

“Jihoon, I—I missed you so much! How are you?” Seungcheol turns and grabs an empty chair from a neighbouring table and plops it down adjacent to Jihoon’s, ignoring the spluttering from his date.

Jihoon’s face grows fond, and he doesn’t flinch when Seungcheol reaches out and clasps his hand in his.

“I’m better now,” Jihoon says softly, catching Seungcheol’s fingertips between his knuckles and giving them a small squeeze—a silent _thank you._ “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too,” Seungcheol says with a smile. He can tell their little charade is working—Boring’s neat, chilly exterior is noticeably budding cracks. “I was just walking by and decided to stop in, for old times sake. We used to eat at this place all the time. Remember the last time we came here?”

“Of course, how could I ever forget. It was uhm—” Jihoon trails off, struggling to fill the gaps in their fake history.

“Nearly two years ago now.” Seungcheol offers helpfully.

“Yeah, in the summer.” Jihoon nods, sighing. “I’ll never forget, because we, uhm—"

He hesitates again, searching for words.

“Sneaked off to the bathroom while we waited for our dinner. We fooled around in one of the stalls and you showed me that trick you can do with your tongue that’s illegal in 40 countries.” Seungcheol finishes for him.

Which is _probably_ not what Jihoon was going for but _hey_.

Jihoon’s mouth drops open silently in shock. He mouths the word  _tongue_ incredulously. Then he sits up straight, “Uh huh. Yeah. But, but they kicked us out before we could start.” He offers, voice goes up slightly at the end.

“Ah yes," Seungcheol nods magnanimously. "But remember—we went back to yours and finished the job. That’s a night I’ll _always_ treasure.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen imperceptibly as his ears burn red, and oh, that’s a nice touch. He’s even prettier when he blushes.

There’s a moment - a very, very brief moment - where Jihoon wavers. Seungcheol can almost see the  _this is stupid,_  forming on Jihoon’s lips. Then Jihoon drops back into character.

“Yes, yes it was very special.” Jihoon says, clearing his throat. He levels Seungcheol an indulgent look before adding, “Shame about the cops showing up though and dragging you away.”

Seungcheol holds back a snort when Jihoon kicks him under the table.

“The neighbours must have called them.” Seungcheol smirks. He leans forward on his elbows, instinctively turning his accent rougher than usual. “I’m not surprised. You were very— _loud.”_

Jihoon looks flummoxed.

Seungcheol isn’t sure if it’s because Jihoon genuinely doesn't know what to say next, or if it’s part of the act. Either way, it's fitting.

“What the _hell_ are you guys talking about.” Boring snaps, dividing a look between them.

Seungcheol had almost forgotten he was there—forgotten what he was _supposed_ to be doing: saving Jihoon from a terrible date, not trying to have his own.

“Oh. Apologies. How rude of me. Tell me Jihoon, who’s this guy?” he asks amiably, gesturing towards Boring. “Your accountant?”

“Minhyuk, this is Baekhyun? Baekhyun, this is Minhyuk, my ex fiancé.” Jihoon says, sounding magnificently self-satisfied.

Baekhyun’s face, already flushed with irritation, turns positively puce. “Ex fiancé?!”

Jihoon smiles sheepishly and nods, brushing his thumb over the back of Seungcheol’s hand.

“Yeah. He moved away for his new job and we couldn’t make the long-distance thing work. Some couples just aren’t built for it, I guess. How long are you in town for, Minhyuk?”

Seungcheol leans closer into Jihoon’s space, lifts his free hand to draw his thumb fondly along Jihoon's cheek, “As long as you’ll have me, _beautiful_.” He says, grinning, rolling the endearment around on his tongue.

That’s the clincher. Seungcheol can feel the air around them thicken as Baekhyun tenses.

Jihoon turns his gaze towards Baekhyun, a mask of apology resting on his features. “This is awkward, I’m sorry. I swear, I didn’t know he would be here and I – “

“Forget it.” Bakehyun’s jaw tenses angrily and he makes an aborted movement that might have been a twitch or maybe he’d been going to flip the table but thought better of it. He stands and stalks out of the restaurant without a backward glance.

Jihoon drops his hand immediately and Seungcheol tries not to feel disappointed at the loss. “Oh Jesus, thank you so much,” he says breathlessly. He fidgets for a moment beside him, “My friend set me up on this date, and usually I wouldn't do anything like this, but he was the most boring guy ever. I don’t think I would have lived out the night without your interference.”

“You’re welcome, it was my pleasure,” Seungcheol replies as he stands and returns the chair to its rightful table. “I hope your evening improves, Jihoon.”

He turns to make his way towards the front of the restaurant, when Jihoon reaches for his hand.

“Wait.”

Seungcheol turns slowly, a carefully blank expression as he watches Jihoon stand and round the table to face him. He’s a good foot shorter than Seungcheol, even as he squares his shoulders and tips up his chin—and Seungcheol is immediately besotted with him.

Jihoon fidgets some more before taking a deep, determined breath.

“Listen. This might seem forward, but I was wondering…” he trails off, maybe losing his nerve.

Seungcheol needs to hear the end of this, so prompts: “Yes?”

“What’s your real name? I should probably know.” Jihoon says, his voice artificially even. 

Seungcheol smiles easily. “Seungcheol. But that wasn’t what you were going to ask me, is it?”

Jihoon’s cheeks darken. “No.” He diverts his gaze to the empty table for a moment, gathering his wits. “Would you like to… join me? If you’re not too busy that is. I owe you, and the least I could do is pay for your dinner.”

“I _would_ —” Seungcheol drawls, giving Jihoon a slow, appreciative once over. “But I’d much prefer to go back to yours so you can show me that trick we got kicked out of this restaurant for.”

Jihoon’s expression turns prim, veering toward unimpressed.

For a second, he looks prepared to ream Seungcheol out. Then he takes a deep breath. Then another. “You mean that _fictional_ trick?”

Seungcheol ducks his head and gives Jihoon his most charming smile.

“It doesn’t _have_ to be fictional.”

Jihoon narrows his eyes at him, while Seungcheol widens his eyes mock-innocently.

Jihoon’s glower downgrades itself to a petulant pout as the server from earlier approaches the table, two menus in hand.

“Your order is on hold sir—would you still like to eat?” Soonyoung says, glancing between them hopefully.

“No, thank you,” Jihoon says, his expression turning thoughtful again. He seems to be running through a mental conversation in his head before settling on, “—We’re just leaving.”

Seungcheol absolutely fails to supress a grin. “ _We_?”

Jihoon looks him up and down, then smiles the smile of a man who likes what he sees. Given that he’d just been coolly assessing Seungcheol a minute ago, it’s rather jarring.

“You heard me.” Jihoon says, before grabbing his jacket from behind his chair and heading towards the door.

 _“See,_ that went well.” Soonyoung says, nudging Seungcheol in the side with an elbow.

Seungcheol flashes him a delighted grin as he follows Jihoon to the door. “It’s about to get better.”

“Hey—wait. Don’t I at least get a tip?” Soonyoung shouts after them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I intended to have completed for Jicheol week :D


End file.
